


Let's Ditch School!

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, gxmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz looks for his missing rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Ditch School!

 8am. The beginning of all classes at Duel Academy. A simple procedure everyone knew; Show up at class, pay attention and do your work. Many students followed this rule, but some often slacked off. And it wasn’t hard for one teaching the 2nd Years that morning to spot an empty seat in the class.

“Yuki? Jaden Yuki?” spoke Dr. Crowler, a tall ponytailed teacher who took pride in his teaching. He always disliked any discrepancies and absences in his classes, especially those made by a particular student. "Where is that Slifer slacker? Has anyone seen him?”

Amongst the backrow of students, a few words were muttered by a black-clad student. “Of course he’s late to class,” said Chazz Princeton, the student in question’s rival. “Probably slept in or got distracted by Pharaoh. Typical slacker.”

“Ah, thank you for volunteering, Chazz!” said Dr. Crowler, smiling at his own creative idea, despite being annoyed at Chazz’s disruption. “Go and find that Slifer, will you?”

“H-Hey, why do I have to do it? Unlike Jaden, _The Chazz_ actually cares about class.”

“You volunteered when you spoke out of turn. And also you’re the closest to the door. Run along, now!”

“But--…!” Chazz groaned as his left his seat and walked out of his class. He wasn’t fond of chasing after his rival, nor the Slifer Red’s actions. Finding trouble was never too hard for Jaden Yuki, but if Chazz didn’t find him soon, they’d _both_ be in trouble.

The young Princeton arrived at Jaden’s dorm room, knocking on the door loudly. “Hey, slacker!” he shouted, wanting to get back to class. “Class has started, get your lazy ass out here!”

Chazz waited for a response, but there was none.

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this.”

Chazz opened the door, ready to drag his classmate out of bed. Unfortunately though, Jaden was nowhere to be seen. Chazz quickly looked around the room before leaving again, sighing at his time wasted.

“You gotta be around here somewhere, slacker.”

He walked around the Slifer Red dorms. Around the corners, the unclean bathrooms…He even checked his own (recently refurbished) room, even though he locked it before leaving.

Chazz decided to check the dorm’s lunchroom, where meals were served daily. As he entered, he spotted a smiling brunet, organising his deck. Hearing tapping of his friend’s feet, the smiling Slifer looked up, seeing Chazz with folded arms.

“Hey, Chazz! Surprise to see you missing out on class!”

“It’s not a first,” responded the Princeton. “Whenever I miss class, you’re always involved.”

“That’s your choice to tag along with me and my adventures, Chazz!” giggled Jaden.

“Wh-…No, it’s not!” denied Chazz. “Listen. Dr. Crowler made me find you. You’re late for class. C’mon.”

“No.”

“No? Ugh.”

Chazz went to grab Jaden’s arm to raise him off his seat, but was immediately, pulled back, making his lips meet with his rival’s. 

He didn’t hesitate, Chazz in fact kissed back. However, it was kept short, as the Princeton’s highest priority was getting to class.

Blushing, Chazz stuttered. “W-We have class, you idiot! I don’t want to end up in detention because of you!”

“Let’s ditch school, Chazz,” softly spoke Jaden, placing his hand on the other’s.

“ _The_ Chazz,” corrected the blushing student. “And no!”

“Please, Chazzy? I just want to spend time with you.”

“I get enough of you in class.” Chazz began heading to the door, not wanting to waste anymore time. “You can stay here and get another detention, or come with me and actually learn something for once.”

“Oh…you’re leaving me…?” Jaden sighed, pouting. He began to use his ‘puppy-dog’ eyes, a technique he often used with his lover to tempt him. Chazz looked back at Jaden, and witnessed his adorable face.

The thin Slifer expressed his annoyance with a sigh, and walked back to his rival. Upon getting close. He cupped his hands around Jaden’s face and gave him a soft kiss. Jaden gave a happy squeak and kissed back.

When the kiss ended, the brunet gave several pecks around his rival’s face. Chazz tried to keep his expression neutral, but he began giggling from his ticklish the soft kisses were on his skin. “Stop that, you slacker!” He tried fighting off the kisses by pushing Jaden back, but it was hopeless. There was no escape from affection.

“So, you’re staying with me?” asked Jaden, continuing his small kisses. However, he were interrupted by a very unusual deep kiss by Chazz, returning his love for the boy. As the kiss ended, the two stared into each other’s eyes, both faces red.

“I hate you _so_ much.”

“Love you too, Chazzy!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Hopefully. Writing short things is hard for me, but I had to type this on a phone, so sorry for any errors! Hope you like it!


End file.
